Użytkownik:Fretka Flynn
1000px-Baljeet_is_Single.png|Doctor Baljeet .... 1000px-Dr_Ninja_Baljeet.png|Dr ninja Baljeet 1000px-Robotinator_Robot.jpg ABBBBB.png Agent_P_Vinylmation.jpg Buford_Vinylmation.jpg Candace_Vinylmation.jpg Doofenshmirtz_Vinylmation.jpg Ferb_Vinylmation.jpg CampbellsPnFSoup.jpg FerbJackOLantern.jpg PerryPetJackOLantern.jpg Perrythejackolantern.jpg PhineasJackOLantern.jpg Phineas_and_Ferb_Figure_Set.jpg IMG_5868.PNG IMG_5870.PNG O mnie Już od 4 lat strasznie lubię Fineasza i Ferba! Dopiero w lutym postanowiłam zalogować się na wiki i mam nadzieje, że zdziałam tu wiele O Fineaszu i Ferbie Cóż moje "wariactwo" zaczęło się tak naprawdę od samego początku ich emisji w Polsce. Jak sądzę jestem ich ogromną fanką i, jak to zazwyczaj fani robią "wgryzam" się we wszystkie szczegóły zawarte w odcinkach. Rownież cały czas rysuje obrazki z nimi i śpiewam piosenki po angielsku i… polsku. Czy masz swoją ulubioną postać z Fineasza i Ferba? F.F.: W zasadzie nie, wszyscy mają w sobie coś specjalnego co powoduje moje zainteresowanie postacią. Interesują mnie osoby komiczne i zabawne, których w Fineaszu i Ferbie nie brak. Na chwil e obecną nie mogę stwierdzić jaka postać jest moją ulubioną. Czy jest jakaś piosenka z serialu, która wzbudziła w tobie jakieś większe zainteresowanie? F.F.: W zasadzie to nie, nie jestem fanką piosenek, zwłaszcza polskich. Moim zdanie bardziej do gustu przypadają mi orginalne (ang.) wersje piosenek. Ale jeżeli mam być szczera to Candace ma całkiem niezłe piosenki, jak naprzykład "Intimate Get Together" (Kameralna posiadówka), podoba mi się też piosenka Elizy "How to be a lady". (Jak zostać damą) A co z odcinkami? Czy masz swój ulubiony? F.F.: Jak mówiłam, jestem ogromną fanką Fineasza i Ferba. W zasadzie to lubię wszystkie odcinki. No! Nie wiem co mogę jeszcze powiedzieć. Moje ulubione strony * Fineasz i Ferb Wiki * Nadzdolni Wiki * Phineas and Ferb Wiki * ANT Farm Wiki Scenariusze Nie wiem czy zauważyliście, że mnóstwo swoich edycji poświęcam na tworzenie scenariuszy. W zasadzie moją pierwszym warunkiem i obowiązkiem zarejestrowania się na Wiki było tworzenie scenariuszy. Często wchodzę na Phineas and Ferb Wiki i obserwuje poszczególne strony. Wtedy zainteresował mnie przedział Transcripts. Zmartwiło mnie to, że na polskiej Wiki nie ma scenariuszy i wtedy mnie olśniło. Powiedziałam do siebie "Trzeba to zmienić!" Nawiasy W sprawie tematu nawiasów. Widzicie, wszystkie moje scenariusze są z urzyciem dydaskalia w nawiasach. Używam tego sposobu, dlatego że często wchodzę na ang. Wikię, na której w scenariuszach "nawias" jest częstym zastosowaniem do wtrąceń. Przepraszam jeśli sprawia to komuś problem. Wiem, że Użytkownicy ustalili, że należy używać sup/sup, więc jeśli zaopserwujecie moją pomyłkę z nawiasem to bardzo… PRZEPRASZAM! - kwestia przyzwyczjenia. :( Kropki Wiem, że nie stawiam w swoich scenariuszach kropki w dydaskaliach, ale jak ktoś mnie poprawia, proszę nie stawiać ich w każdych nawiasach, ponieważ w niektórych to jest błąd jak np.: (jako skarpetka_) lub (sarkastycznie_). Moje scenariusze Odkąd jestem na tej Wiki zrobiłam pare scenariuszy.: #Fretka traci głowę/Scenariusz #La-Zima/scenariusz #Światła, Fretka, akcja/scenariusz #Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba/Scenariusz #Dziób/scenariusz #Czarnoksiężnik/scenariusz #Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę/scenariusz #Piękne wnętrza/scenariusz #Kwantowa opowieść/scenariusz #Festyn Plackowy/scenariusz #Skaczmy/scenariusz (z pomocą użytkownika 3patryk3.) #Przenikanie/scenariusz #Rodzinne Święta/scenariusz (Korekta tekstu i dokończenie całego scenariusza.) #Zdjęcie/scenariusz #Koniec przyjaźni/scenariusz #Wehikuł ambarasu/scenariusz #Samolot! Samolot!/scenariusz #Fretkemiasz/scenariusz #Przygoda z uliczną kamerą/scenariusz A lista cały czas rośnie! 'NADZDOLNI WIKI' Wiem, że to trochę niekulturalnie prowadzić MARKETING na innych stronach, ale bym chciała zaprosić wszystkich fanów NADZDOLNYCH na stronę Nadzdolni Wiki i prosiłabym o pomoc. Każda dodatkowa duszyczka byłaby miło widziana. ZAPRASZAM! (przepraszam z zawracanie głowy) Obrót Głowy Fineasza IMG 5873.PNG|Uwielbiam gdy Fineasz obraca głowę... IMG 5872.PNG|...zwłaszcza w fazie gdy głowa jest przodem. IMG 5871.PNG|…Niestety to koniec. :-( http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/1/1a/Candace_promotional_image_1.png